


Any Red But That

by Kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Becky Cooper is a bitch, Blushing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Secret Relationship, mentioned past relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Лен любит смотреть, как краска заливает щеки Барри, и находит особое удовольствие в том, как лицо Скарлет становится алым. Но есть кое-какой красный оттенок, который Лен ненавидит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Red But That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167523) by [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe). 



> Пибимпап и омурайсу — корейская еда.

Прошел целый месяц с того момента, как Лену удалось сгладить очередную стычку с Флэшем приглашением на свидание, но он до сих пор помнил, как Барри от его слов засветился будто лампочка, что красноречиво говорило о том, что он точно скажет «да», пусть даже не планируя соблазнять Лена. Снарту очень понравилось, как очаровательно покраснел Барри, услышав «мне бы хотелось встретиться с тобой без «костюмов». Это было восхитительно.

И Лену чертовски хотелось увидеть еще больше.

В обычной жизни Барри оказался кем-то между нердом и гиком. Наука, научная фантастика, герои, сверхъестественные штуки, сериалы… но Лена это вполне устраивало. Ему нравилось, как загоралось лицо Барри, когда он рассказывал о любимых вещах. Честно говоря, где-то в глубине души Лен тоже считал себя гиком, и когда он слушал чепуху, которую с энтузиазмом рассказывал Барри, ничего не мог поделать с тем, как от нежности щемило сердце. А Барри, сам того не зная, подливал масла в огонь, обворожительно смущаясь и краснея от собственной болтливости.

Лену это нравилось. Очень нравилось.

А еще Лен периодически позволял себе быть немного вредным. Иногда он целенаправленно доводил Барри, споря с ним, кто из персонажей был центральным в каком-нибудь сериале, просто чтобы увидеть, как лицо Барри заливает краска, а глаза шало блестят от досады. Черт, это выглядело настолько мило, что вообще не могло быть реальным.

В общем, Лена засосало очень и очень глубоко. Наверное, он уже никогда не сможет выбраться, да и черт с ним, на самом деле. Его парень — супергерой. Лучших из существующих, и никакие Бэтмены и Робин Гуды из Старлинг Сити не убедят его в обратном. По сравнению с Барри они все — мелкая сошка. А Барри Аллен, сиречь Флэш, номер один.

Этот сотрудник полиции днем и супергерой ночью украл сердце Лена еще в их первую встречу (пусть Лен и не видел лица Барри в тот день). Красавчик в красной коже не пострадал, конечно, нет. Но когда Лен наконец смог установить его личность… Боже, он думать не мог о работе, только лишь о том, как хочется с Флэша стянуть этот чертов костюм. Откуда-то появилась катастрофическая потребность попробовать на вкус эти пухлые губы и вблизи увидеть, как этот прекрасный человек искренне улыбается ему.

Их первое свидание было немного испорчено тем, что Барри пришлось срочно бежать спасать людей от пожара, но Лен всегда был понимающим человеком. Он позаботился о том, чтобы еды было достаточно, дабы вернувшийся Барри смог восстановить все затраченные калории (Лен понимал, что Флэшу требуется намного больше еды, нежели обычному человеку). Искренняя радость и восхищенный трепет отразились на лице Барри, когда он увидел заставленный тарелками стол, и сердце Снарта, черт, замороженное сердце Снарта, сделало восторженный кульбит (он никогда в жизни не расскажет об этом Лизе, никогда).

С тех пор они с Барри успели устроить еще несколько свиданий, и с каждым разом становились все ближе. Конечно, находясь по разные стороны закона, держать отношения в секрете было тяжело, но они справились. Особенно сложно было скрываться от двух дотошных сестер.

Может это и выглядело немного нечестно, но Лен любил пофлиртовать с Барри на работе, что вызывало у парня очередной прилив краски к той части лица, которая не была скрыта маской костюма. Он почти мог слышать взволнованные голоса Циско и Доктора Сноу в гарнитуре Барри, предупреждающе его хрен знает, о чем. Лен мог бы сказать им, что поздновато паниковать, но молчал.

Лен любил бессвязное бормотание и смех Барри, но его привычка сравниваться цветом с Флэш-костюмом ему нравилась гораздо больше. Красный цвет смотрелся так великолепно, что во рту Лена мгновенно скапливалась слюна, а сердце сжималось от обожания. Снарт точно знал, что находясь рядом с ним, Барри стеснялся, смущался или расстраивался, но получал от этого удовольствие.

Но были и моменты, когда этот же самый красный заставлял сердце Лена заледенеть от гнева.

И сегодня был один из таких дней.

Барри вернулся с работы поздно — капитан Сингх изрядно потрепал его и хотел отправить на очередное дело уже во внеурочное время, но Лен поклялся, что он всего лишь просто заморозил железнодорожную станцию, поэтому Барри нечего тут делать, он держит себя в руках и глупостей не наделает, а его Негодяи — тем более, так что он смело мог оставить их одних, сам отправляясь «по делам».

— Ну ты и задница, Ленни, — прокомментировала приказ не буянить Лиза, которой не терпелось устроить заварушку. Снарт напоследок еще раз проинструктировал сестру и ушел.

 

— Привет, Скарлет, — позвал его Лен, держа в руках две чашки кофе — одну себе, а вторую, побольше, для Барри. Барри посмотрел на кофе с таким видом, будто это все, о чем он мечтал последние пару часов, а потом устало улыбнулся.

— Привет, Лен. — Он легко чмокнул Снарта в губы. — Это мне? — спросил он, с вожделением разглядывая стакан. Лен усмехнулся и отдал Барри его порцию, украшенную шапкой пены.

— Конечно, Скарлет. Как я мог оставить тебя без кофеина?

Барри покачал головой, делая вид, что задумался, пока осторожно отпивал горячий кофе.

— Я рад, что не мог, — наконец сказал он. — Иначе бы мне пришлось украсть и поцелуй, и кофе.

Лен приподнял бровь.

— Украсть поцелуй? Ты прямо преступник.

Тихо посмеиваясь, Барри сжал ладонь Лена.

— Я способный, как видишь, — хихикнув, сказал он, тем самым заставив Лена с показным раздражением закатил глаза в ответ на дурацкую шутку его спидстера.

На самом деле, такие глупости Лену нравились.

— Так какие у нас планы на сегодня? — спросил Барри, продолжая потягивать кофе. Лен тоже решил сделать глоток, стакан в его пальцах как раз прилично поостыл.

— Ну я думал наведаться в тот новый корейский ресторанчик, — задумчиво проговорил Снарт.

В глазах Барри загорелись настоящие яркие фейерверки предвкушения. Лен знал, что Барри жаждал попробовать пибимпап с того дня, как заведение только открылось.

— Звучит потрясно. Я так голоден! — будто доказывая слова Барри, его желудок зычно заурчал.

Лен улыбнулся и повел Барри за собой. До ресторана можно было спокойно дойти пешком, а байк Лен как раз предусмотрительно оставил на парковке рядом. По пути они с Барри как раз успели обсудить день, хотя Лен скорее привычно выступал слушателем.

— Поэтому Эдди доставал меня расспросами, с кем я встречаюсь, но это еще не так опасно, как нарваться на расспросы Айрис… — подытожил Барри, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но его перебили.

— Аллен?

Барри внезапно споткнулся и выронил стакан из рук, хорошо хоть он был уже пуст. Лен нахмурился, обеспокоенно оглядывая Барри, который выглядел не очень радостным, скорее встревоженным. Незнакомый голос прозвучал откуда-то сзади, Лен оглянулся и увидел девушку примерно возраста Барри. На ней было модное темно-синее платье с накинутым на плечи кардиганом, а рыжие волосы были собраны в пучок.

Девушка казалась вполне дружелюбной, но в ее улыбке было что-то странное, даже зловещее, отчего Лен напрягся, а внутри него неприятно всколыхнулась тревога.

— Б-бекки? — пискнул Барри, глупо распахивая глаза. Лен непонимающе уставился на него. Он никогда не слышал ни о какой «Бекки», она не входила в список друзей Барри.

Блин, кто она такая?

— Сколько времени прошло, — улыбнулась девушка, легкой походкой приближаясь к Барри и заключая его в объятия. Лен заставил себя стоять смирно, потому что к тому моменту, как руки девушки соединились за спиной Барри, Снарт с трудом сохранял самообладание.

— Да, много… — Барри попытался рассмеяться как можно веселее, отстраняясь от девушки. — Очень много. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Рука Бекки настойчиво сжала запястье Барри, выглядывавшее из-под рукава свитера.

— Приехала навестить старых друзей, — пояснила она, лучезарно улыбаясь. Лену показалось, что ее голос слишком высокий и режет слух. — Очень хотела встретить тебя. И вот… — она посмотрела на Лена с таким видом, будто только заметила его. — А это кто?

Лен не выдержал. Аккуратно отцепив пальчики Бекки от руки Барри, он притянул его к себе.

— Я его парень, — нарочито вежливо ответил Снарт, не дав Барри и звука издать, улыбаясь так широко, что губы точно вот-вот затрещали бы от усердия.

— Барри не гей, — возразила Бекки, с вызовом глядя на Лена.

— Да? — насмешливо поинтересовался Снарт. — Вам-то откуда знать?

— Потому что, — она ухмыльнулась, — я была у него первой.

Дыхание Лена сначала сбилось, а потом замедлилось, в груди заныло от слов, что были больше похожи на ледяные сосульки. Барри ощутимо вздрогнул, пальцами цепляясь за рукав куртки Снарта, поэтому Лен прижал его к себе крепче, стараясь игнорировать тупую боль внутри.

— И это делает его натуралом?

Бекки усмехнулась и провела пальцем по щеке Барри.

— И он был очень хорош, — свистящим шепотом добавила она.

Лен едва мог удержаться от свершения правосудия прямо на месте, потому что видел и чувствовал, как дрожит притиснувшийся к нему Барри. Но он еще был в здравом уме, чтобы не убивать Бекки прямо на улице, поэтому только отвел ее руку в сторону.

— Не надо тут руки распускать, — тихо прорычал он.

— Почему нет… Я помню, каким шумным он был. Думаю, у меня бы получилось заставить Барри стать чуточку тише. — Бекки облизнула губы и заулыбалась чуть ли не шире, чем Лен несколько секунд назад.

После этих ядовитых слов у Лена, всегда собранного и невозмутимого Лена, помутнело в глазах. Он быстро задвинул Барри за спину, и быстрым шагом приблизился к Бекки, хватая ее за плечи и надавливая так, чтобы она ощутила не только легкую боль, но и всю жесткость его слов.

— Никогда больше не подходи к нему, а уж тем более не прикасайся. Если хоть раз приблизишься, то узнаешь, насколько суровым я могу быть с теми, кто обижает моих близких. Усекла?

Им повезло, что стычка произошла не на тротуаре, а в переулке недалеко от ресторана, так что никто не мог помешать Снарту устанавливать справедливость. Бекки поспешно кивнула, извиваясь под руками Лена, пытаясь высвободиться. Лену очень понравилось, как из ее глаз исчезло нахальное выражение, сменившись испугом, а лицо побледнело. Он еще немного позволил себе встряхнуть девушку, прежде чем отпустить. Бекки отскочила от него, прищурилась, потирая плечи, и прошипела:

— Ага, давай, держись за него. Он в постели до невозможности жалок, скорострел.

У Лена перед глазами мутная пелена сменилась кровавым светом, и прежде чем как следует подумать, он напугал эту стерву еще больше. Бекки в ужасе вытаращилась на огромную глыбу льда, еще секунду назад бывшую ярко-зеленым городским кустом.

— Барри не жалкий. Он прекрасен, а ты закрой рот. Пожалуйста.

Лен обнял Барри за талию, парень сразу же прильнул к нему, пряча нос в отвороте его свитера. Бекки пришла в себя, смерила их уничижительным взглядом, и быстрым шагом пошла прочь.

— Мне жаль, — неразборчиво прошептал Барри. Лен, стараясь не выпустить его из объятий, убрал криопушку обратно в кобуру. Металл сразу неприятно подморозил ногу сквозь ткань брюк.

Закрепив оружие на ремнях, Снарт снова обнял Барри обеими руками и глубоко вздохнул.

— Тут не о чем жалеть, Скарлет, — заверил он. — Эта стерва нарушила границы. Никто не смеет трогать то, что принадлежит мне.

Барри едва слышно рассмеялся. Лен опустил взгляд так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и тут же возненавидел эту яркую краску, алевшую на щеках Барри. Это был совсем не тот красный, который Лен так любил. Этот красный был наполнен стыдом, страхом и отвращением к себе. От этого Лену захотелось кинуться преследовать Бекки и заморозить ее саму к чертовой матери.

— Эй, — прошептал Снарт, успокаивая скорее сам себя. — Все хорошо. — Он поцеловал Барри в лоб, поглаживая свободной рукой его покрасневшие щеки.

— Хорошо? — Барри горько рассмеялся. — Бекки просто… Она унизила меня, она была… она… была моей первой… первой в смысле… — Лен прикрыл рот Барри ладонью, сердито смотря на него.

— Мне плевать, что сказала эта стерва. Мой первый раз тоже был с каким-то лузером, но это нас не определяет. Она и раньше не видела, какое ты чудо, а теперь и подавно не увидит, потому что слепая.

Барри рассмеялся, и Лен уперся лбом в его лоб, прикрывая глаза.

— Ты не принадлежишь ей. Ты — мой, и чертовски идеальный для меня, — настойчиво произнес Лен. — Ты умен, остроумен, ешь больше чем обычный человек, у тебя комплекс героя размером с Фудзияму… и ты краснеешь обворожительнее всех, кого я когда-либо видел, — на последнем предложении его тон смягчился.

Глубокая морщинка расчертила переносицу Барри.

— А еще я люблю звуки, которые ты издаешь, когда я целую тебя вот так. — Лен поцеловал Барри в губы, скользнув языком по его зубам, и ухмыльнулся, услышав нежный тихий стон. Чуть отступив, он продолжил. — И я люблю чувствовать твое тело рядом. — Лен снова потянул Барри на себя. — Ты чертовски совершенен, Скарлет. И чертовски красив.

Барри снова покраснел, но теперь уже именно так, как любил Лен; сначала заалели щеки, потом опалило лицо, а в конце краснота коснулась шеи и даже мочек ушей.

— Ты весь мой, Барри, — чуть хрипло поурчал Лен. — И больше ничей.

Барри улыбнулся искренне счастливо, поднимая глаза на Лена. Его лицо сравнялось цветом со спелым помидором.

— Как и ты — мой, — ответил он, блестя влажными глазами. — Я люблю тебя, Лен.

Лен миролюбиво улыбнулся, снова целуя Барри.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Скарлет. — Он убрал несколько прядей со лба Барри и чмокнул его куда-то в ухо. — Думаю, что ты все еще голоден? — спросил Лен, не желая, чтобы Барри думал о словах этой стервы Бекки.

Его желудок снова заурчал, заставляя Барри покраснеть сильнее, хотя сильнее было уже просто невозможно. По его губам скользнула тень улыбки, и Барри смущенно отвел взгляд.

— Да, очень, — после некоторого молчания произнес он. И это всколыхнуло в груди Лена гордость за самого себя; он смог за мгновение все исправить, вновь сделать Барри счастливым, спокойным и… красным.

— Тогда идем, Скарлет. — Лен обвил талию Барри, утягивая его за собой. — Наверное, стоит пробовать еще и омурайсу, как думаешь?..

Всю дорогу Лен дразнил, целовал все такого же красного Барри. Со щеками того самого красного цвета, что Лен так обожал, и который никогда не видела чертова Бекки.

Лен упивался знанием, что Барри Аллен навсегда его.


End file.
